


The Hero's Smile

by Lunnaria



Series: The Path We Choose [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaria/pseuds/Lunnaria
Summary: "A smile better suits a Hero."The WoL finds themselves in quite a predicament, dying and being revived wasn't something they expected.Much less the consequence of it.





	1. You Should Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't knew if I was going to post or not, but my heart asked me to do.  
> Hope you guys like it.

“A smile better suits a hero.” The Warrior of Light couldn’t take it anymore, after everything they have gone through, when they thought it was finally over… If they didn’t let their guard down, they could have prevented that, Haurchefant would be alive with them and not dead and away from them.

The hero closed their eyes, they sat on the grave of their precious friend, the solitude was nice and the quietness helped them to not feel sad and pitiful. The Warrior wanted to have their friend back.

Haurchefant was everything for them. When the Scions were taken away and the Warrior thought they were dead, Haurchefant did something Alphinauld wasn’t able to do. When the Warrior was inconsolable, sad, even depressed, he tried to cheer them up, by being eccentric or just plainly funny. The Warrior dared to say that maybe… Just maybe Haurchefant actually _loved_ them.

The Warrior felt something wet on their face, and when they touched it, they understood from where it came from. Tears. The Warrior was crying, for the first time in so long, the Warrior was actually crying, feeling so much pain and so much hurt. They lamented their friend death, and now… They finally were letting the sorrow take over as they cried.

The worst part is that the Warrior knew the Ascians were watching them.

They kept remembering their friend, when they left Ul’dah, the Warrior thought they would die, that they couldn’t keep around and that their lives were done for. Haurchefant was there for them, and helped them, kept them company and little quests so they could get their mind off the pain.

The Warrior was thankful, but they never had the chance to actually say _that to him_. The Warrior mourned for so long that they didn’t noticed it started to snow. They felt so cold, but they still didn’t wanted to move, the snow was starting to make Warrior wet and stiff, but they only wished to mourn for the first and last time their friend’s death.

“A smile…” The hero started repeating. “…better suits a hero…” They smiled, but kept crying. “Indeed my friend. But I’m no Hero, I wasn’t able to save you.” The Warrior said by themselves as they got up. “I’m just a Warrior. An adventurer incapable of saving my dear friend.” They sighed and tried to move, only to fall on the snow, their body was too cold, too stiff to move. They closed their eyes, it was finally over. Somehow, the snow was going to do something not even the Ascians were able to do. The Warrior smiled at the grave before closing their eyes.

The Warrior heard shouts from far, but it was too late already, they opened their eyes to see that one Ascian was looking at them, the Ascian smiled sarcastically as they speared the Warrior’s chest with energy. The Warrior kept smiling at Haurchefant grave, ignoring all the pain, the Warrior moved their arm and touched Haurchefant shield, the sound of it falling on the ground haunted everyone until this date.

 

_The Warrior of Light died at Haurchefant grave._


	2. What or Who we are matters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The truth behind our existence is something we won't ever understand, but I do know that we exist to protect what we love, and I'll protect you." - Unknown
> 
> "Who... What are you?" - Archbishop

The Warrior felt their body floating in the nothing, they couldn’t see, they couldn’t think, they couldn’t feel. The time didn’t seem to pass and their wish to rest was finally attended, no more fights, no more war, peace at last. For their soul, for their body, everything in their existence.

Hydaelyn hummed sadly in their mind, showing her passion for one last time, before the Warrior of Light lost her blessing, losing their only warmth. The quietude of that place made the Warrior feel lonely, but at peace.

 

Alphinaud dropped to his knees besides the body of the Warrior, he pressed both of his hands at the wound, trying to stop the blood that was flowing, ignoring the cold skin and that his friend wasn’t breathing at all. He ignored Thancred, Y’shtola, and Tataru… Trying to heal the Hero and to save them.

When Aymeric finally came, it was way too late, he too, started to cry silent as he bent down and took the Warrior of Light body out of the snow. He mounted on his Chocobo and looked at Alphinaud, the boy couldn’t stop hoping that the Warrior would awake and smile at them again.

Aymeric looked down at the Hero in his arms, they were bleeding for hours, cold, and weren’t neither breathing nor moving. Aymeric knew that they were dead, but he didn’t had the heart to tell that in the boy’s face.

He didn’t wanted to be the one to take his last hope away.

 

Elidibus gazed at Lahabrea while the Ascian told him that the Warrior of Light was finally dead. When he was told of how the fatal wound was inflated that he actually gave his full attention to Lahabrea. The Warrior of Light was killed by pure darkness, that means that they could take the Warrior’s soul for them.

Lahabrea frowned when Elidibus left without a word.

 

Alphinaud and Aymeric sat in silence next to the Warrior’s body. Alphinaud was gazing at his bloodied hands without saying a word, the Healers already took care of the Hero’s wound and changed their clothes, but the notice they received wasn’t less heartbreaking. The Hero was long dead even when Alphinaud came to them.

Aymeric and Alphinaud raised from their chairs with a jump when Elidibus teleported to inside the room they were, before they could react, their bodies were stuck, paralyzed as he walked up to the Warrior and put his hand on their chest.

“Huh?” Elidibus didn’t seemed amused. “Where is the Warrior of Light soul?!” He looked at Alphinaud, the boy only shook his head, the body was like this for way too long. “I see. So their soul already left.” Was the only thing he said. “Well, since they can’t stop me anymore, I’ll just…” And Alphinaud started screaming as he felt his bones slowly crushing.

 

The Hero even in the darkness could hear their friend scream, Alphinaud suffering, they heard him crying, but now wasn’t sorrow, it was pure pain. They moved slightly, feeling hands on their shoulders, the Warrior opened their lifeless eyes and looked behind themselves, seeing Haurchefant looking at them with a smile.

“You’re Hope Incarnated.” Haurchefant said. “Don’t give up, embrace the light.” He pushed the Warrior away, they tried to grab Haurchefant as they fell, only brushing their finger on Haurchefant chest. “I’ll come back for you, I promise.” The Warrior only smiled as they let the light bath their soul and existence.

Hydaelyn couldn’t be more pleased, she bathed the Warrior’s soul in her light, purifying their existence to let them roam the world once again. But this time she would give her chosen Hero a gift, she needed them to keep fighting, so it’s fair that they get a last wish before continuing their quest.

Elidibus couldn’t be more surprised when he felt a fist connecting to his face and making his body smash against the desk, when he looked up, the Warrior eyes were lifeless, but menacing. The Warrior walked to Alphinaud with a gentle expression, worried about him, Alphinaud only nodded, too breathless to answer.

The Warrior looked at Elidibus and the White Ascian started laughing, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“So you _are_ like me.” Elidibus said with a chuckle, too amused for his own good. “Hydaelyn isn’t going to let you die, will she? Your mother wants you to keep alive fighting forever for her own cause. Not caring about you or your feelings!” Elidibus lost his smirk when he saw no reaction from the Warrior, not even a flinch like they normally would do. No questions, nothing.

“What are him talking about?” Alphinaud asked and the Warrior looked at Alphinaud, still keeping an eye on Elidibus.

“The chosen’s die. Ascians don’t. That’s the only difference between me and Elidibus.” The Warrior answered and Alphinaud couldn’t help but take a step backwards and the Warrior felt bad for it, they weren’t hiding this, they just found that out too. “I see…” Was the only thing the Warrior said, Aymeric put his hand on the Warrior shoulder and smiled relieved that the Hero was okay.

“This still isn’t the end, and you know this Warrior of Light.” Elidibus smirked and the Warrior nodded, acknowledging that fact, the White Ascian teleported away when the Scions started to rush to the room, they were _speechless_. Y’shtola was shocked to see the new Aether that was coming from the Warrior, and when they turned to look at everyone, no one could believe that was the _Warrior of Light_.

Their eyes were lifeless, and their expression was completely blank, it wasn’t like before that they had shining eyes and even though they never showed much emotion, it was still possible to read how they felt, but now… Y’shtola took a few steps away in terror, the Warrior of Light didn’t looked like them, they barely looked like a Ascian. They seemed almost like...

“A Primal.” Y’shtola gulped and the Warrior of Light narrowed their eyes confused as to why they were called that. “You look more like a… A Primal… Than an Ascian…” She tried explaining, the Scions were looking at the Warrior in terror much like the others, and the Warrior finally showed some feeling, sadness.

Aymeric tightened his grip on the Warrior’s shoulder. The Warrior of Light looked at Aymeric and smiled sadly, at least they knew someone would still be by their side even after the little… _side effect_ of their revival. They would ask Hydaelyn later about it, even if she didn’t wanted to explain, they would get answers at least _once_.

The Warrior sat on the bed and buried their face on their hands, they were extremely tired of all the things that happened and needed to rest at least a bit, they wanted to forget their problems, but unless the Ascians stop trying to destroy Hydaelyn, they wouldn’t be able to actually rest in peace.

The Ishgardian guards guided the Scions away and Aymeric sat beside the Warrior of Light and hugged them, the Warrior felt warm and safe at least a little bit, but their heart still hurt, and their lungs were burning, they felt their throat tightening as tear started to sting their eyes and finally fall.

They could barely breath as they cried, gasping for air as they let their sorrow once again drown them in Aymeric arms. Said Ishgardian only comforted his dear friend in their time of dire need. It doesn’t matter what the Warrior was, a Ascian, a Primal, a Hero, they still saved Ishgard, saved Eorzea and fought for everyone’s life’s, not theirs.

For Aymeric and all Ishgardians it doesn’t matter who or what the Warrior of Light was, they are their Hero, the Warrior of Light is their Hope.

 

Francel was visiting Haurchefant grave like he does everyday, he knew what happened earlier that week and felt sadness wash over him as his tears fell. Both of his dearest friends died and he couldn’t do anything about it. If he had stayed with the Warrior just a little longer, he could have forced them to take cover from the snow.

When he was able to see the grave he stopped moving feeling every muscle paralyzed, unable to hear the wind as his mind focused in the figure standing in front of the grave. The silvery blue hair, the broken shield and the light metal sword. Francel couldn’t believe as the adrenaline finally kicked in and he ran ignoring his body protests about the sudden run. He couldn’t help but hug the figure and feel pure happiness as he heard the familiar chuckle.

“I see that you missed me, my friend. Now, I need to find the Warrior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Should I tell you that love exist or that I hate your existence?" - My reaction to Edilibus.
> 
> Okay, now being serious, I seriously need a beta reader, but my brother is a dick and don't want to proof read and I don't want to annoy my FC with this.  
> Oh yeah, if you guys play and are reading this, I would love to meet you in the game o/  
> I play in the Aether Region, on Gilgamesh server. My character name is Lunna Reviera;  
> But if someone adds me to annoy me to write and post, I swear I'll kill you slowly and surely, making sure your life escapes bit by bit with an unspoken suffering.  
> I hope you like the chapter and see you guys next time or in the game o/


	3. The Primal of Souls or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother's Word give the Warrior and Haurchefant a bit of Light to what is happening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they found each other \o/  
> To be honest, I don't plan to have more than 10 chapters in this story, unless it gets reaaaaaaaally popular. That I don't think will happen xD

The Warrior didn’t even looked at the Scions face, they were analyzing their Aether, trying to understand what happened to them. They just sighed tired, the Warrior _died_ , it was obvious that to _revive_ them, they would end up becoming _something_.

The Warrior of Light isn’t really surprised they ended up being a Primal, they always had contact with lots of Aether, the Echo being the only thing preventing them of being tempered, but they also had contact with big stacks of crystals, by teleporting, killing the Primals and just because they could, they sometimes had some with them.

“Can someone explain to me what the fuck is even happening?” Thancred asked after so much silence of everyone analyzing the Warrior. The Scions looked at him without an answer, which only made him _more_ nervous.

“Hydaelyn revived me.” Was the Warrior’s answer, they kept quiet, waiting for them to continue, the Warrior shook their head. “I need to talk to her, I have no idea what happened to me either. All I know is that _before_ I was like an Ascian, but _I have no idea of what I have become_.” The silence was deafening, Aymeric started to get mad, the Scions were treating the _Warrior of Light_ as some sort of enemy.

“Can you stop that?” Aymeric said without thinking, the Scions looked at him, and he sighed tiredly. “What the Warrior is for you? A friend while they are _useful_? A _tool_ that don’t question _why_? Or an enemy you were _using_ and now you want to get _rid_ of them because they are a _burden_ for you?” The Warrior had to look away, Aymeric was right, if the Scions reacted like that because of the Warrior’s predicament, did they even cared about the Warrior at all?

“The Warrior is now a Primal, something we have fighting against since the start!” Y’shtola said, and the Warrior sighed. “The Primals are… _bad._ ” She said and the Warrior literally rolled their eyes annoyed at that. The Scions saw the reaction and weren’t happy, most of them at least, Alphinaud smiled relieved and Tataru smiled knowing, both of them know that the Warrior is a bit lifeless because of what happened, but they still are their friend.

“I think Aymeric is right, the Warrior of Light always were our friend, besides, I’m sure no one here have enough strength to fight them.” Alphinaud said and the Scions quieted themselves, Tataru ended up giggling at that. “You are going to contact Hydaelyn, right?” The Warrior nodded. “Then perfect, our friend is alive and well, we just need to ignore the Primal thing until we have answers, Primals never did any direct harm to us, we only slayed the ones that were harmful.” Aymeric smiled at Alphinaud, the boy finally was back to his normal self, or almost normal.

“Sir!” A guard came running in the room, he was panting tired, Aymeric recognized him as one of the gates guard and rushed the man to say what happened. “Haurchefant… Haurchefant just entered the city!” The shock was write on everyone’s faces.

But the Warrior was the most shocked one, the tears fell from their eyes as they looked at the guard unbelieving, the Scions never saw the Warrior crying and they were surprised, Alphinaud felt guilt, he never asked himself how the Warrior felt before, but now he could see clearly their pain.

 

Francel tried his best to keep quiet while following Haurchefant, he wanted to ask so many things, but he was certain that his questions would need to wait. The guards tried to stop Francel’s friend, he only watched in awe while Haurchefant got himself free and kept walking in the direction the Warrior of Light was resting.

Francel still wanted to know how Haurchefant know were the Hero was taken, no one in the city was informed, not even himself. But when they arrived at the Forgotten Knight, Francel was more than happy in seeing Aymeric waiting for them, the said Elezen with a huge and friendly smile.

“My friend, it’s nice to see you again.” Haurchefant said happily, his before serious expression back to his most goofy one. Aymeric nodded and took a step to the side, stopping to shield the Warrior of Light of probably deception. Before the Warrior themselves could react, they felt arms around them, pulling them in a comforting and warm hug. “I missed you dearly.” Haurchefant said with a sweet tone, and the Warrior hugged him back, slowly a smile made its way to both of their faces.

**Hear.**

The Warrior and Haurchefant seemed to stagger tiredly, still hugging each other, not willing to let go for now.

**Feel.**

Soon Aymeric and Lucia helped them to keep standing, the Warrior passed out before Haurchefant, and soon followed.

**Think.**

Both Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light found themselves in front of Hydaelyn, with the Mother’s Word looking at them with a smile. Haurchefant was surprised and the Warrior was used to this.

“Mother wanted me to talk to you, so we could tell what happened to both of you.” The Mother’s Word said with a smile, Haurchefant looked at the Warrior and they nodded to the Elezen. “Both of you died, but your souls were bathed in Mother’s Light and your bodies restored by Aether, making you both the same as an Ascian, but at the same time, the same as an Primal.” The Mother’s Word waited a bit before continuing. “But the problem is that separated, you two are like Ascians.” The Mother’s Word motioned one hand to each of them. “But together you are a Primal.” She united her hands and Haurchefant gasped slightly, surprised at the information. “The Heart.” The Mother’s Word motioned to Haurchefant. “And the Mind.” Then to the Warrior of Light.

“Y’shtola said I was a Primal, not an Ascian.” The Warrior of Light answered and the Mother’s Word smiled.

“The Echo does so much more than just preventing Tempering and sights of the Past, Warrior of Light. Y’shtola can only see you feeding a little bit of Aether, something you always did, but not so visibly.” The Warrior nodded, but Haurchefant was still confused.

“As much as I like being alive again, I still am confused as to why that happened to _myself_.” The Mother’s Word though a bit before answering, not wanting to scare the poor Elezen.

“Your life is a gift given to the Warrior of Light, but the type of Primal you two became was your own fault.” The Warrior and the Elezen were confused at that. “I wanted to explain more, but your time is done here. Warrior of Light, child of Hydaelyn, you were always good in seeking answers, it’s time for you to seek a new one.” The Mother’s Word said finally before the world going black for them.

When the Warrior woke up, they felt the same loneliness and emptiness of the first time they woke. They sad down and closed their eyes, feeling the air, and soon enough they felt a strange wave of warmness and awareness when a current of Aether found theirs. The Aether was warm and gentle, a bit rough because it was unaccustomed to its own current. The Warrior opened their eyes and followed the current.

When they entered the dining room, the Scions were checking Haurchefant, the Elezen was flushed and with his crossed arms, trying to cover his unclothed chest. Haurchefant and the Warrior shivered when they felt each other’s Aether so next, their Aether was merging so perfectly, like it was made for each other.

Y’shtola made everyone give a few steps back, while they watched the strange event.

“If being a Primal means we are going to be test subjects, I would rather hide myself somewhere, where I can’t be seen.” Haurchefant commented and the Warrior of Light chuckled.

“Get used to it, they never leave me alone.” The Warrior answered, the Scions felt guilty all of the sudden, the way the Warrior spoke was harsh. “Since Ul’dah, I’m more seen as a weapon for Eorzea than anything, anyway.” The Warrior shrugged, and the truth of those words dawned in almost everyone there, Haurchefant and Aymeric didn’t seem to be happy with that answer.

“That not right.” Both Elezens ended up saying, and the Warrior only arched an eyebrow at them. The Scions started to hear a lecture about friendship, companionship and citizenship. The Warrior almost felt pity. _Almost_.

Alphinaud observed Haurchefant and the Warrior with interest; they were so next to each other, almost as if it was natural. Alphinaud was certain that the Warrior didn’t noticed they sat on Haurchefant lap, they weren’t talking to each other physically, but they understood each other without words or actions. I was almost like… Alphinaud grabbed one of the Aether glasses thing the Scions used and putted it on.

The Scions looked in confusion at Alphinaud when he gasped.

“Y’shtola, you can see _this_?” Alphinaud asked and Y’shtola nodded. “It’s… Incredible, almost beautiful.” Alphinaud took off the glasses and looked at the Scions. “Their Aether dance and merge together perfectly, and the Aether they absorb is so little that no one would ever feel, they seem to feed more of each other than anything else.” Alphinaud stopped to think.

“Mother’s Word said we were a Primal only when together.” The Warrior told them what happened, Haurchefant remembering details the Warrior lost. “When did I…?” The Warrior finally noticed where they sat, Haurchefant kept an arm on their hips so they couldn’t go away.

“Interesting.” Thancred said after a while. “I don’t remember ever seeing a Primal that interact like this.” The Scions knew that Thancred was right. “But that also means that if the other three cities ever found out, we could have major problems. Haurchefant is safe, he’s Ishgardian, but the Warrior of Light…” The Warrior shook their head.

“I don’t know.” Was all they said.

“I could arrange documents to say that the Warrior of Light was born in Ishgard, but with them not knowing who they were will help.” Aymeric smiled. “For the first time, your amnesia will be helpful.” The Warrior smiled. “But that also means you won’t have any right to do what you please with the Warrior of Light.” Alphinaud and Tataru smiled at that, their friend would have more freedom with that.

“It’s not like we have a choice if we want our friend to be okay.” Thancred said and Y’shtola only cringed at him. The Warrior started to think that Y’shtola definitely was acting strange, but they said nothing.

Thancred also noticed and he started to discuss with Y’shtola why she was acting like that, they kept fighting until Alphinaud poked them and motioned to the Warrior and Haurchefant. The Warrior of Light was fast asleep in Haurchefant lap, the said Elezen was petting his dear friend’s hair gently, smiling at their peaceful expression.

Both Scions asked themselves for how long they were fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys liked this, now Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light are together, yay!  
> I have to say, when I was writing the chapter, I wanted to get the word count at 4000. Wasn't able to.  
> 3822 must do!  
> See you guys Monday! I'm not likely to post tomorrow, lol xD  
> Btw, don't forget to check the series and give ideas for One-Shots o/  
> If I only write this story, I'll give up pretty quickly because of boredom, soooo... Yep. Anyway bye bye o/  
> \-------------------------------  
> World: Gilgamesh  
> Character: Lunna Reviera


	4. We are Hope, but we are also Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light needs to talk to the Leaders of Eorzea, but they are having quite some problems, since they can't stay too far from Haurchefant as a Primal.

Soon enough, the word of both the Warrior of Light and Haurchefant were brought back to life travelled all the cities fast, soon they wanted the Warrior to return, but they refused, making Alphinaud go to each city and explain the situation.

Edmond was extremely happy when he saw Haurchefant, but he couldn’t understand why he _never let go_ of the Warrior of Light.

Every time anyone saw Haurchefant or the Warrior, they are together, rarely were seem by themselves, the Warrior explained the dreadful feeling they felt while away from Haurchefant, the Ishgardian only agreed with what they explained. And both of them hate being subject of the Scions tests.

After the explanation, even Aymeric was curious of how far they could get of each other. Alphinaud though it was funny watching a unsettled Warrior of Light, they were walking in circles on Azys Lla, trying their best to not scream in frustration. Watching that made even Cid think it was funny; they were walking and walking nonstop for more than an hour.

In Haurchefant’s case in the Forgotten Knight, there were at least ten guards keeping him in place, Aymeric noticed that Haurchefant strength got bigger, as his impatience. When he got a call from Alphinaud, he couldn’t help himself but smile. “Let him go.” Aymeric said and he didn’t even see Haurchefant running away.

It took him about 10 minutes to get to the Warrior of Light.

The question is that no one knew how he got there.

Getting a visit from the leaders of each city wasn’t expected, and them seeing the Warrior of Light almost stuck with Haurchefant was hard to explain without telling them the truth. And that could give everyone a headache. But the Ascians didn’t want the peace to last.

“Why the Warrior of Light is unsettled, they are like this since the reunion started.” Nanamo asked when she noticed that the Warrior couldn’t keep still. Alphinaud gulped nervously, the Warrior was still distracted and didn’t heard the statement.

“Are you okay?” Kan-E-Senna asked, not getting even a nod, the Warrior eyes started to dull a bit and everyone noticed the Aether of the room starting to move strangely, Raubahn furrowed his eyebrows looking at the Warrior.

“My friend?” Alphinaud asked and the Warrior snapped, looking at him, the room going back to normal as their eyes. The leaders were wary of the Warrior, which was sudden and unexpected.

“I’m just distracted.” The Warrior answered and the others relaxed. “Alphinaud, I’m getting to my limit.” The Warrior said suddenly, and before Alphinaud could answer, Haurchefant entered the room, Admiral Merlwyb got up ready to scream at him, but she didn’t found the words to say as she watched Haurchefant picking the Warrior up.

“I can… Explain?” Alphinaud said unsure, the leaders were looking at him, making him feel a bit nervous again. “I don’t know how to explain this without causing a great fuss.” He admitted and Raubahn nodded.

“What happens to the Warrior of Light is important to us as it is important to you.” Raubahn said and the others agreed, the Warrior of Light looked up at them.

“Does all Primals needs to be slain?” They asked and Admiral Merlwyb snickered.

“Of course, they are a danger.” Her answer made the Scions frown, she thought it was strange. “What’s with those faces?” She asked after a while, the Warrior closed their eyes and hummed slightly, Y’shtola looked at them and frowned, Thancred used his glasses to see what was wrongs.

The Warrior’s Aether was a bit out of control, and that was causing the room to feel heavy, Haurchefant Aether was too low and a bit shy, so they weren’t merging like they normally do, Thancred gasped when he saw the portal of Aether.

“Elidibus.” The Warrior said as the White Ascian appeared, the leaders were surprised with that, none of them knew of Elidibus existence, since Minphilia never had time to tell them, neither the Warrior of Light though about it. So seeing the White Ascian in front of them was a huge surprise.

Elidibus didn’t say a word as some monsters merged and started attacking, the Warrior got their weapons and started fighting, Haurchefant following them. But before the two could help in their fight, Elidibus made a barrier, locking them with him. Elidibus extended his hand and the Aether that both of them were feeding of started to be corrupted, the Warrior and Haurchefant started panting as their Aether was tainted.

“NO!” Alphinaud cried as he ran to the barrier. The three leaders looked shocked watching the scene.

The Warrior of Light extended their hand to Haurchefant and the Elezen did the same, when their hands touched the room temperature dropped and the light seemed to dim, both of them got up, Haurchefant helping the Warrior. The Warrior of Light grabbed their weapon and prayed silently as the room got bathed by light and the Aether was cleaned, then Haurchefant prayed and the room got bathed by darkness and the Aether dissipated.

What happened was incredible, the Light and Darkness merged with Harmony and the monsters disappeared, Elidibus smirked at that.

“Now I know what you are. The Primal of Harmony.” The Warrior laced their fingers on Haurchefant’s and both of them aimed their weapons towards Elidibus, the Aether started dancing around them and before the skill was ready, Elidibus teleported away.

“Explain yourself!” Admiral Merlwyb said as soon as the barrier dropped, she was mad, furious even. The Warrior sighed, and they started explaining, again Haurchefant filled the details, and when they were done, the Admiral frowned. “And care to tell me who are you followers for you to be so strong?” The Warrior deadpanned and motioned to everyone in the room.

“The Warrior of Light walked in all realms and saved everyone countless times, I’m not surprised they have followers everywhere.” Kan-E-Senna commented after a while. “But that still worries me, a Primal? We know that Shiva became a deity and then a Primal since Ysayle was bringing her back.” She started thinking.

“Mother said that the Echo does more than we could ever imagine; me and Haurchefant being a Primal is only a consequence.” The Warrior finally said, making everyone look at them. “We are the Primal of Harmony, but away from each other we are supposed to be Ascians, I have no idea how to make that work.” Haurchefant smiled.

“Doesn’t Ascians have something that makes their body as physical as ours?” He suggested.

“Besides a host?” The Warrior arched an eyebrow. “They have their crystal.”

“See, then we need a crystal so we can keep our Aether under control!” Haurchefant clasped their hands and smiled, he seemed lost in the Warrior’s eyes for a moment, the silence was comfortable for both of them, and their expression was one of calm happiness. Alphinaud had to make a false coughing sound to remember them that there is more people around.

“Alphinaud, you think you can get us the crystals?” The young Elezen nodded. “I would like to be left to rest.” The Warrior closed their eyes before they started walking away.

“We can’t let you go like this. Warrior of Light you’ll be-” Admiral started talking, Aymeric punched the table and everyone looked at him as the hero kept walking.

“Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light are Ishgardians, and so, they are under my protection and judgment, you have no word in Ishgard.” Aymeric said loud as his voice echoed in the room, no one dared to tell him otherwise.

 

The Warrior stopped walking when they got to the fountain of Ishgard, Haurchefant put his hand on their shoulder, the Warrior looked up at the sky, their eyes shinned beautifully with the moonlight, and they looked so alive, as Haurchefant remembered them.

“My dear friend.” The Warrior said; Haurchefant looked at them. “When you died, I was lost, I didn’t had my anchor anymore, I was alone. You were there, making me forget my problems or finding solutions. When I died, I finally smiled with happiness, because I knew I would see you again.” The Warrior stopped talking a bit, and then they frowned. “I was being so…”

The Warrior never ended that sentence as Haurchefant shut their lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the Warrior felt their legs weak and couldn’t keep themselves standing, Haurchefant put his arm on their hips and the free hand behind their head.

“You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this.” Haurchefant said after the kiss, the Warrior only nodded. “Well, now I should see my father! Are you coming Hope?” Haurchefant asked and the Warrior chuckled.

“My name isn’t Hope Incarnate, Haurchefant. My name is-” The Warrior tried to say.

“Yeah, I know, but can’t I give you a pet name? I mean, we are going to be called Primal of Harmony so we could… Why are you looking me like that?” The Warrior deadpanned at him. That was Haurchefant for you.

The Warrior never felt so happy before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesteday, but didn't had time to end the chapter, tomorrow I'll try to write Aymeric one-shot.  
> Is one chapter per day good, right?


	5. The Primal of Harmony part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Haurchefant will snap.  
> The Primal of Harmony will appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist in making something interesting <3

Alphinaud tried to not laugh, he really did, but he wasn’t able to keep it down when he saw the Warrior of Light in such predicament. They were stuck on lots of lines of wool, almost like strings from a spider web. How that happened, he wasn’t sure, but hearing his friend screaming didn’t make him think twice.

But, wool? White fluffy wool? He was certain that it wasn’t supposed to be funny. But it was, and it was way too much fun. The Warrior only glared at him, trying to untangle themselves to probably strangle the young Elezen. Alphinaud didn’t question, he just started to help them to get free of the trap.

After the job was done that the Elezen found out that it was indeed a trap, Haurchefant was taken from the Warrior and they were screaming not only because of the web, but because of the pain and loss. Alphinaud had to ask for Aymeric’s help, he couldn’t simply send his dear friend to a fight alone.

Not when they are so fragile alone.

“How long it’ll take for their crystals to get ready?” Alphinaud didn’t knew how to answer Aymeric, so he only shrugged, it wasn’t him that had the crystals made in the first place. Thancred took care of that. “We need to see if the Warrior is going to be okay…” Aymeric looked over to the Warrior; they were sleeping.

“They are asleep for quite a while now…” Alphinaud said worried, the Warrior seemed to stir to soon settle again, breathing a bit heavily. “Something’s wrong.” Alphinaud went to the Warrior and shook them awake, the Warrior opened their eyes groggily, still tired and sat down, looking up at Alphinaud. “My friend, you are shaking more than a leaf in a windy day.” And he was telling the truth, the Warrior was shaking weakly, they almost fell asleep again, if it wasn’t for Alphinaud keeping them still.

“My dear friend, I recommend that you start feeding on the Aether, before it gets worse.” The Warrior frowned at Aymeric’s suggestion, but obeyed nonetheless. The room felt heavy, Alphinaud though it was strange that the _aspect of light_ would be heavy and uncomfortable, while the aspect of darkness was warm and fuzzy.

“Everything is settled Ser Aymeric.” Lucia came with the notice, she soon felt the room and looked over at the Warrior. “Is the Warrior feeling sick?” The Warrior only groaned at the question and everyone had to do their best to keep a straight face. Once again, seeing the Warrior of Light unsettled was a funny sight.

However, they didn’t had time to have fun.

* * *

 

Haurchefant don’t remember how he got there. He was with the Warrior, they were talking about settling after dealing with all this problems, because both of them wanted some peace. Then something pushed the Warrior to a trap of strings and he was hit on the head with such strength that he blanked out.

He felt weak, and tired. He gave up and started to feed on the Aether, feeling the room temperature raise slightly and feel more comfortable, he sighed and finally dawned on him to look where he was. The room was plain, there wasn’t anything interesting inside it, just a couch, the bed he was in, a vent from where fresh air comes from and a metal door.

With a sigh, he got up from the bed, stretched a bit and looked at the vent, he cursed himself for being higher than an average Elezen, he was too big to enter the vent. He went to the door and touched the cool and smooth metal, only to find out that it was protect by a spell of light. Haurchefant ended up frowning, unable to understand why he was the _aspect of darkness_. He punched the door to end up electrified.

And that hurts.

A lot.

Haurchefant closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt the Aether around him and gasped when he was unable to feel outside, he started to breath heavily, trying to recompose himself. Why he couldn’t feel the Warrior? Did someone killed them?

Haurchefant had to sit down for a bit, taking small breaths, trying to calm himself. He shook violently, it was like a curse, a torture. He was scared, unsure. The air started to feel tick and lonely, the light ended up dimmed and the lamp stopped working with the compressed feeling. He was sad, lonely and wanted his loved one back.

* * *

 

The Warrior felt their heart clenching painfully, it hurt in a way they couldn’t know it was possible. It wasn’t only their pain anymore, Haurchefant was as depressed as they were. Alphinaud noticed that the Warrior was clutching their heart, trying to take even breathes, slowly in and out. Trembling.

They never let them away from each other for more than three hours, they couldn’t handle keeping them away that much, either the Warrior left Alphinaud or Haurchefant ran away from Aymeric. Therefore, seeing the Warrior in so much pain made him feel guilty, he didn’t knew it was so bad.

He noticed that the Warrior moved slightly to south, they didn’t seem to noticed it, so Alphinaud gave the order to Cid, making him change the direction of the ship to where the Warrior was pointing unconsciously. To Alphinaud’s surprise, they were going back to Foundation. More specifically, the _Vault_.

When the Warrior saw that place, they grinned.

* * *

 

Haurchefant felt something strange, a grin pulled in his lips.

 

Both of them just snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now being serious people, I really loved writing this chapter, making Haurchefant and the WoL feeling pain, describing their feelings of pain and suffering <3


	6. The Primal of Harmony part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primal of Harmony and Primal of Chaos.  
> Like Peace and War.  
> One can't exist without the other.

They didn’t expected this, the city shook violently as the chaos started to spread. The Warrior of Light jumped from the Enterprise before Alphinaud could think about binding them, the young Elezen watched with terror as the Warrior walked to the Vault, feeling the same unsettling chaos from there.

The Warrior smiled mischievously as they approached of the dark energy from the Vault, seeing a wide metal door with nothing. No handle, no imperfections in the cool metal. The Warrior put their hand in the door, and fire flared from their hand, melting the door. In the room was Haurchefant, he had a cool façade and he chuckled slightly when saw the Warrior.

They soon smirked at each other as their eyes flashed darkly. They started walking, circling each other in a silent dance. Alphinaud gasped for air as he run to see the scene in front of him, both Warrior and Haurchefant had such vile expressions looking at each other, almost like they were _corrupted_.

“Harmony brings peace.” The Warrior said, with a gentle chuckle.

“But Chaos brings war.” Haurchefant completed what the Warrior said with his own chuckle.

Alphinaud would never let them live this down. They launched against each other’s throat, the clash of their weapons echoed in the empty hallways, their screams and magic were the only sound inside the Vault. As people started to come and watch as they fought each other, truly hurting themselves.

Aymeric saw the scene and he took his sword, but before he could try to stop them, Alphinaud lifted his arm in front of him, a serious expression, while looking at them.

The Warrior got disarmed by Haurchefant, but before the Elezen could hurt them, they dodged and with a swift move, they put their hands on the ground and kicked his guts, using the force of the blow to thrown themselves on top of the Elezen. The Warrior tried to punch his face, but got their hand grabbed by him.

Soon, they were rolling on the ground trying to hurt each other again, this time a less mortal fight. They kept fighting like this until they punched each other fists, the blow sent both flying backwards, the Warrior fell standing and Haurchefant ended up landing on his butt.

Both were tired of this, and Alphinaud started to take steps backwards as the Aether of the room start to go out of control, the heat and cool clashing, the light and darkness seemed to fight for dominance as they went to attack each other again.

The Ishgardians didn’t recognize them when they finally clashed. “They finally transformed…” Alphinaud said scared, sensing the pulse of the crystals left inside the Vault. The _Aspect of Light_ is astonishing, their beauty is on their light colored outfit, as their eyes shined with a lighter version of their own eyes. While the _Aspect of Darkness_ is handsome, his beauty is not really in his clothes, but rather his body. The dark colored outfit complimented perfectly his body, and his eyes dimmed, his eyes once bright became dull.

The Primal of Harmony was beautiful. But Alphinaud had to recon that the Primal of _Chaos_ had their own charm. But if they kept fighting at this rate, the Scions wouldn’t have another choice but to kill them.

 **Hear**.

Alphinaud gasped as he heard that, the Warrior went stiff and Haurchefant closed his eyes. The young Elezen looked around, noticing that he wasn’t the only one that heard that, he looked back at the two.

**Feel.**

They took a deep breath and calmed slightly, a warm feeling washed over them as the Mother Crystal bathed the Vault in her bright light.

**Think.**

When they opened their eyes, Haurchefant felt guilty seeing the wounds he infringed on the Warrior. And the Warrior looked at Haurchefant surprised, since he was mostly unharmed, except for a little comatose in his chest.

The Warrior blinked when they took notice of Haurchefant clothing, or better saying, the lack of it. Because he wasn’t using a shirt, but they didn’t had time to dwell in their mind and they god tackled by their object of study.

The Warrior made a soothing sound while Haurchefant apologized.

“We won’t take you two apart again after this.” Alphinaud commented and both of them nodded happy. “The Primal of Harmony when normal and Primal of Chaos when corrupted…” Alphinaud sighed. “You two are going to be worse than Bahamut…” The Warrior gasped offended.

Haurchefant ended up laughing at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Primal of Harmony isn't done yet! And btw I don't know if you guys wants me to describe Haurchefant garments or not. Because the Warrior is a tricky one to do since they are genderless. Or should I simply keep for you guys to think for yourselves how they look like when in their Aspect forms?


	7. The Primal of Harmony part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Smile is always better than a frown, specially because a smile shows how beautiful you are." - Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Zimochka for all the help! She's my beta reader and is helping me a lot with grammar issues on my story.  
> Wait for better quality chapters for now own! But that also mean I'll slow down this story updates a little bit.

The sun was shining down on Ishgard, the snow glowed as it melted slowly. From time to time a gentle wind passed by, but never before had anyone seen such a beautiful time in the city, it wasn’t the normal cold and gloomy.

Instead, it was now starting to get warmer and much more welcoming.

Anyone that stopped near the fountain in Foundation would be treated to the sight of the Warrior of Light and Haurchefant sitting in a bench together, hugging close eyes closed. The Harmony settled over the city being strongest where they were in the city. The peace and sense of tranquility was much needed after the War.

* * *

 

Lahabrea couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When he was told that the Warrior of Light and Haurcherfant had become a Primal. The _Primal Slayer_ becoming a _Primal!_. It was unbelievable, and Elidibus being disturbed by that was even worse. He was pacing around the room cloak whirling as he turned sharply, Lahabrea had never seen the White Ascian so _unsettled_ before in their time together.

Or timelessness, he shrugged idly at the thought, as it was never easy to gauge the amount of time spent with the White Ascian.

“Where is the Warrior of Darkness?” Elidibus asked, and the Warrior appeared yawning. “I have a job for you.” The Warrior of Darkness smiled.

* * *

 

Haurchefant yawned deeply as he woke from his little nap. He smiled at the Warrior of Light and hummed. He wanted to stretch, but found himself unable to without waking the Warrior up. And he didn’t wanted to take away the well-deserved nap from them.

“Do you think we will have one?” The Warrior spoke up suddenly, startling Haurchefant. Following the Warrior's gaze he smiled sweetly when he saw an Elezen child. The Warrior asked if he was like that when he was younger. Bemused Haurchefant stopped to think.

“Well, I liked to hide from my step-mother a lot.” He answered and the Warrior scoffed, expressing that wasn’t their question. “I think I have a painting of me when I was younger somewhere, you can see it later.” He promised and the Warrior nodded. “Now about us having our own…” Haurchefant stopped and repeated that again under his breath, making the Warrior arch one eyebrow. “…when you feel ready, we can.” He said after a moment.

The Warrior took some time to understand the meaning of what he said; to end up blushing at the thought. They coughed to hide it, only earning a smile from the Elezen. Haurchefant caressed the Warrior’s cheek, making them look up at him.

They locked their gazes and slowly closed their eyes as they approached, only to be broken apart before their lips could even touch by Alphinaud. The young Elezen was so red in embarrassment that a warm laugh left Haurchefant as the Warrior just clutched at him in a semi-hug.

“I came here to tell you that all the papers are done. You are officially an Ishgardian. Could you please take the intimacy to your bedroom?” Alphinaud sighed and the Warrior hissed at him, making the young Elezen gulp. “I’ll… I’ll leave you be for now.” He said and backed away, earning a laugh of his sister that was quite far behind. “You knew that would happen, didn’t you?” He snarled.

“Why you think I said I would wait here?” She answered giggling again.

* * *

 

Aymeric was worried, he got a letter from the Grand Companies of Eorzea and they were clear about what they wanted. The Warrior of Light to be either tamed, something that they already are, not sure why they asked that, or that the Primal should be slain. The irony of it is that the letter seemed to be off.

It wasn’t as formal as it normally would be. And Aymeric sent it to be analyzed.

He wasn’t surprised when he found that the letter was actually fake. But with all that in mind, he still needed to discover who did this and why this was happening. The Warrior and Haurchefant have gone through enough, Aymeric wanted as much as they some peace.

He hoped that they would be strong for what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Zimochka for revising this chapter!
> 
> Alright, I'll ask again people, do you think I should describe them in their Primal form? I have sketches as to their clothes and 3 versions for the Warrior.  
> Because gender and size xD


	8. The Primal of Harmony part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud and Aymeric wanted to test their limits.

Alphinaud had never seen the Warrior of Light using such a normal, simple outfit. They had worn Armor, Clerical Armor, Magical Armor, the only time he saw them using something different was on Christmas for goodness sake, and it was _red armor_.

Therefore, he watched the Warrior who was just wearing a shirt and pants. Normal, plain shirt and pants. Not a single piece of metal – save for their accessories – was adorning the Warrior. How they were wearing an outfit so inadequate was something he didn’t want to question, he was unused to Ishgard cold but the Warrior seemed to be perfectly fine for it.

While he was observing the Warrior, never once he did he see Haurchefant, Alphinaud frowned. Where had the elder Elezen gone? Unsure, he went to talk with the Warrior; they were rather peaceful. Although, they seemed… Lonely.

“Hello my dear friend. I am quite curious, where is our beaming friend?” Alphinaud asked and the Warrior thought for a minute before shrugging. “And are you quite alright?” The Warrior looked at Alphinaud confused before remembering what happens when they stray too far. The Warrior nodded.

“There you are!” Both jumped at the scare before both heads swung to look at Haurchefant. The Elezen was carrying a basket, inside it three kittens. The Warrior made a cute sound taking one of the kittens. “Forgive me that I took so long, but I desired to find them a home.” He gestured to the basket to show his lack of success. Haurchefant gazed at the kittens and the Warrior took all of them in their arms, walking away.

Haurchefant blinked more than a little confused. He knew they had spoke of children but kittens? He followed the Warrior while Alphinaud only giggled at them.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like this.” The Warrior said after a while, Aymeric had prepared a room for them and Haurchefant to test their… Powers? No one was sure as to what call it. All they knew it was necessary to get a grip on the powers when it wasn’t life or death.

“You two can… Transform now.” Aymeric answered, the Warrior and Haurchefant locked gazes. They each took a deep breath and tried to synchronize their feelings.

The scene mesmerized Aymeric and Alphinaud. The Warrior and Haurchefant looked stunning in their Primal form, Haurchefant had a hollow golden medallion with spiked tips around it behind him. While the Warrior had an sphere with some detached points floating around it. Their [**outfits**](http://aika-ankoo.deviantart.com/art/The-Hero-s-Smile-648317935) changed, along with their height.

“A silver sun…?” Haurchefant looked at the jewel in the Warrior’s back. He shook his head. “A Moon! You are the light that shines at night.” He didn’t meant to sound romantic, but the Warrior blushed slightly while giving him a shy smile. The Warrior told him that he had one too. “A Hollow Sun?” Haurchefant seemed confused.

The Warrior thought a bit, then moved their left hand, testing. The detached points of their moon moved, they raised their hand and the spear-like floating points obeyed, going far up. Then, the Warrior lowered their hand, the points fell fast quickly followed the motion with deadly accuracy. This was clearly more than a bit of overkill, but could maybe be worked to be less deadly?  
  


Haurchefant smiled and moved his hand to the right, the Sun Disk followed, he moved his hand and the Sun disk followed his every command, although it always returned safely to his back.

The Warrior tapped the Moon Sphere in their back and it floated upwards. They lifted both of their hands and closed their eyes, when they felt it, they lowered their hands, the Moon fell on the ground with a loud thud, creating debris and dust. When the dust settled, Aymeric gasped surprised, the room was wiped clean.

Haurchefant smirked and touched the Warrior’s Moon, his Sun moved and circled the Moon before setting itself around it. The Moon’s detached points settled in between the Sun’s spikes. The Warrior and Haurchefant jewel’s from their necklaces – the morning stars – detached from them and fused together, before attaching to the Moon. Both of them looked astonished at it. Neither were sure what they might have expected, but _that_ was not it.

The Warrior gasped when they felt a pull on their soul, and Haurchefant gritted his teeth when he felt it too. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath, when they opened, both of them followed their instincts and touched their chest, pulling a soul jewel.

The Jewels fused and joined the Morning stars, the Warrior was amazed and Haurchefant surprised. The fusion of their jewels was beautiful and deadly, if the absorption of the light and darkness in the room could be any tip of it.

Alphinaud screamed something while jumping on Aymeric, both fell on the ground as the giant jewel shone and made a crater of destruction in the room. When the light dimmed, the Warrior and Haurchefant were back to their normal forms passed out. Although, with their hands still linked having never let go.

 

* * *

 

They were cuddling while Alphinaud and Aymeric discussed the details of their newfound abilities. The Warrior whispered something in Haurchefant’s ear, making the Elezen blush, getting red as a tomato.

“I would like to… You know… Take the Warrior and myself to our room…” Haurchefant said a bit too loud, earning a confused look from Alphinaud and a knowing one from Aymeric.

“Go on my friend, you two could use the rest.” Aymeric answered with a wink and tapped Alphinaud shoulder before the boy could ask why they were like that.

Haurchefant had quite a lot of fun. And the Warrior of Light was satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Zimochka for reviewing the chapter! Go give her love!  
> This chapter was tricky, bc I wasn't sure about their AoEs nor normal attacks, so I settled on using only AoEs in this chapter, since they don't have any idea of what they were doing.  
> Ironically, their Strongest AoE - A insta killing one if you don't go over the DPS check -, is kinda sexual, since it fuses their souls as one.  
> Exciting.  
> I hope you liked this chapter <3


	9. The Primal of Harmony End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primal of Harmony finally went into "hiding".

The Warrior of Light was surprised to say the least.

Why the Warrior of Darkness, Albert, was there? He was sent back home, wasn’t he? Hydaelyn and the Mother’s Word made sure of that.

Unless that somehow the Ascians stopped that. Moreover, the Warrior of Light didn’t want to think about it, that was just a giant headache. They were more worried about the fact that a Primal Hunter, like themselves, was there, with a giant axe over Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light.

“Funny right? You were hunting down all Primals to end up becoming one yourself.” The Warrior of Darkness said, he touched the Warrior of Light face, neither of them flinched with the contact. The Warrior of Light kept a blank face, but they felt that Haurchefant wanted to _kill_.

“Take your hands off my love!” Haurchefant attacked too fast for either Warrior’s stop him, he used his sword and made the axe fly away. Both males stared at each other eyes; they were serious.

The Warrior of Light felt that they were fighting more than just for their lives at that moment. Haurchefant grabbed the Warrior of Light by their hips and pointed his sword at the Warrior of Darkness. The Warrior of Light then understood.

Haurchefant was jealous.

The Warrior of Light shook their head and asked Albert to go. Back to his world, to his family, to his friends and the people that needs him. The Warrior of Darkness shook his head himself, but he closed his eyes and started walking away.

“They are coming for both of you. The new ones.” He said and both the Warrior and Haurchefant nodded.

 

“Who?” Alphinaud asked slightly surprised.

“The New Warrior of Light.” The Warrior answered. “I think you noticed that every time I start a big fight, other Warriors joins me. They are from different dimensions, worlds or even existences altogether.” The Warrior explained. “When one find me and Haurchefant, can come from 4 to 24 Warriors.” Alphinaud was shocked, that was excessively many people.

“And you can’t talk to them?” Alphinaud asked and the Warrior frowned. The only Primal they were friends with ended up dying.

“We can try.” The Warrior answered.

Haurchefant grabbed the Warrior’s hand and smiled, they returned the smile, they didn’t want to say goodbye to Haurchefant once again. They didn’t want to _die_ again. The Warrior didn’t notice they were crying until Haurchefant cleaned up their tears. The Elezen kissed the top of their head before kissing their lips.

A silent promise that everything would be alright.

 

 

Haurchefant watched the Warrior sleeping with the kittens they adopted. He smiled; the scene was so adorable. One of the kittens’ ears twitched, and it woke up, stretched, curled on the Warrior’s chest for more warmth and went to sleep again.

Haurchefant chuckled silently to himself. He promised to himself that he would protect the Warrior. He would  protect them, even if that meant he would need to become the villain. The Warrior mumbled and Haurchefant thought it was time for him to go to sleep too. He laid on the bed and waited for less than a minute to have both the Warrior and the kittens curled on him.

He slept thinking on how he would protect them.

 

 

A solution was soon found. Alphinaud and Aymeric started the construction of a Temple next to the Vault, it was huge and made of pure energy and crystals. The Warrior never felt so strong when they entered the base of the Temple, and Haurchefant had the same feeling.

They looked at each other and nodded. It was time.

Their friends were sad and didn’t wanted to let go, the Warrior took the cats with them and Haurchefant smiled gazing at the Warrior while they entered the Temple. He looked back at everyone and brought his sword up, darkness swirled around him and he soon was in his Primal form. He held his sword towards the ground and a seal appeared.

The temple entrance started to crumble as Haurchefant walked past it, the seal shinned strongly before disappearing with it’s invoker.

 

 

The Warrior looked at Haurchefant and smiled. “Everything is set my love.” Haurchefant said and the Warrior nodded. “It’s goodbye to our friends, isn’t it?” He asked and the Warrior shook their head.

“It’s just the start.” They answered and turned away from him. “The Twelve nor Hydealyn will leave us be.” The Warrior reached their hand to the kittens, and they started to morph. “Our children will be our protection.” They reached their hand upwards and souls started to touch the ground, creating new forms. “The souls of the ones that protected us will save our lives once again.” The Warrior closed their eyes. “And my former friends shadows will be our salvation.” As they said that, the Warriors from the past, that once fell started to rise again. Shadows of their own self.

“Let’s go my dear.” Haurchefant said slightly and the Warrior nodded. Following him.

Both hopped they would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Zimochka for everything.


	10. End

I wanted to make a last chapter, but as I read the story again, I noticed: This story is already finished.

There isn't anything I can add to it, it had a start, a middle and a finish.

And now with Stormblood (specially because I finished the DLC), I will keep doing the One-Shots for the new characters and all.

This story gave everything it could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't knew if I would post or not, but in the end I posted, this work is not a one-shot, it's a multi-chaptered work indeed.  
> So that means: NO PEACE FOR THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!  
> Ouch, they still died.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it =3


End file.
